¿Y quién besó a Naruto?
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Naruto tiene exactamente cinco días para descubrir quién lo besó durante la fiesta de Ino, antes que la escuela termine y jamás lo sepa. ¡Corre contra el reloj! [FINAL] [COMPLETO]
1. Beso robado

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a. **

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

******¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día cero: cuando se apagan las luces._

_._

_._

_._

No tenía que ser necesariamente un idiota o un descerebrado (como le llamaba Sasuke a menudo) para captar la indirecta de Ino.

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la atractiva rubia, pero en el sótano de la casa. Arriba estaban los familiares y vecinos, ellos eran un reducido grupo de jóvenes que habían decidido escapar al lugar más solitario de la residencia para festejar de una forma alocada y juvenil: con latas de cerveza circulando el lugar, unas cuantas cajetillas de cigarros y comida para picotear sobre una mesa arrinconada en la habitación. Uno de los invitados colocó música con el teléfono celular, canciones de última generación que les hizo bailar en parejas y reír. La estaban pasando de maravilla, el mejor fin de semana antes de terminar la escuela y pasar a estudios superiores, todos eran compañeros que venían juntos desde críos, cursando años y etapas de la vida que jamás olvidarían.

La separación sería dolorosa.

—¿Entonces qué dicen? —Ino sonrió traviesa, parada arriba del viejo y roído sofá.

Kiba chifló, Shikamaru que tiraba más humo que una chimenea, murmuró un clásico _problemático_ y los demás aceptaron, seducidos por la idea de apagar las luces del sótano por cinco minutos. En el lapso, todo podía ocurrir. Todo. Y aquello quedaría cavado en una tumba.

Naruto, sentado sobre la lavadora, sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas. Sasuke a su lado, bufó.

—Es una tontería —dijo Sakura, bajándose de la secadora (que estaba un costado de la lavadora)—. Es una idea completamente absurda y pervertida.

Sai se acercó con una libretita en la mano. En realidad era un libro.

—Tranquila, fea, que nadie se acercaría a ti conociendo esos puños —comentó como si nada, con los ojos pegados a las letras—. Aunque estoy seguro que Naruto-kun sí lo haría con tal de estar cerca tuyo antes de no verte nunca más.**  
**

La chica pegó un salto, asombrada por la certeza y la apatía de las palabras.

Mordió sus labios y miró de reojo su mejor amigo, éste a la vez también estaba descolocado por el inusitado comentario, pero prontamente reaccionó haciendo justicia a su explosiva personalidad revoltosa.

—¡Qué dices, Sakura-chan es mi amiga! —apuntó con el dedo, amenazando con callarlo a golpes si era necesario. No deseaba verse expuesto de esa forma, no de nuevo, menos su sentimientos. Sentimientos, al parecer, no correspondidos.

La chica tragó grueso y lo tranquilizó cariñosamente.

**—**Ya, baka, yo después le daré una paliza que le servirá de lección. —Alzó el puño en señal de muestra, mientras le observaba de manera asesina. Sus orbes tenían un brillo peligroso, que el chico pálido y de cabello negro, tuvo que retroceder por bien propio.

Sasuke en un estado de mutismo, escuchó atento el conflicto bebiendo cerveza, mas después miró furtivamente a la fémina. Ella también respondió el gesto, pasando un mechón rosa tras su oreja.

Naruto notó el intercambio de miradas y se sintió mal, una pesadumbre que le revolvió el estomago y le pulverizó las últimas neuronas.

Apuró el contenido de la lata, deseando que el resultado apareciera lo más pronto posible... sirviendo de anestesia a su dolor.

Todo se vio interrumpido por el reproche vacilante de la chica de cabello azulado.

—¡Ino-chan, n-no creo que sea buena idea! —exclamó Hinata, con el rostro encendido, jalando del brazo a la cumpleañera para bajarla del sillón. Procuraba cuidarla.

La aludida, con excesiva adrenalina corriendo por su venas y sucumbida por los evidentes efectos del alcohol, se negó entre risas y terminó por subir a la tímida joven con ella, causando estragos en los compañeros masculinos que las rodeaban. Se volvieron unos completos locos, aplaudiendo y silbando por las guapas chicas con vestido.

La música volvió a sonar.

Todos creyeron que el ofrecimiento del 'juego' había quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo, no fue así. Kiba jamás omitía algo como eso y menos en un momento como ese.

Se deslizó hasta las escaleras agilmente, ubicó el interruptor en la pared. Lo vio y sonrió triunfal. Shino intentó detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Es hora de la verdadera diversión! —gritó a todo pulmón y bajó el dispositivo, trayendo la absoluta oscuridad al sótano.

Se oyeron reclamos femeninos que fueron opacados por las exclamaciones revoltosas de los jóvenes, hiperventilados. Hubo risitas y susurros cómplices.

Naruto trató de acostumbrar la vista a la negrura del lugar. Pestañeó varias veces. Estiró sus manos para saber en qué lugar estaban sus amigos, pero antes de poder hacerlo se quedó sin habla, estático.

—¿Sakura-chan, teme...? —susurró, aún sentado encima de la vieja lavadora.

El peso de dos manos sobre sus muslos se dejó caer. Sobre el pantalón de mezclilla. Estaba boquiabierto, pasmado. Después un cálido aliento rozó las mejillas abigotadas, causándole cosquillas nerviosas que le recorrieron la espina dorsal arriba y abajo, supuso al instante que una persona desconocida se estaba aproximando singularmente a su cara. No reaccionó frente a lo que sucedía, fue como si de pronto la señal entre su cuerpo y cerebro no estuviesen conectándose adecuadamente, impidiéndole recobrar el sentido común y apartar a la silueta próxima, quien irrumpía su espacio personal. Esperó que no se tratase de sus dos confidentes.

Unos dedos le acariciaron desde el cuello, pasaron por su mandíbula y después hasta los pómulos.

Naruto boqueó aire. Se sentía acosado.

Y finalmente un inesperado beso cayó en sus labios, fuerte y preciso, de tal magnitud que le lastimó la zona inferior.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Una lengua húmeda, y con un sabor a menta, se coló dentro para acariciarle con urgente erotismo. Una mano subió hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, enredó los mechones rubios entre los dedos, aplicando un poco de fuerza. Forzándolo a responder con avidez el beso robado. Naruto no correspondió, ni tampoco pasó por su mente hacerlo.

Era descabellado.

Estaba besándose con persona (o más bien ésta lo hacía) completamente desconocida.

La silueta respiraba afanosamente por la nariz, él lo supo porque el soplido le acariciaba el rostro moreno. La caricia repentinamente subió de intensidad, la persona le succionó su lengua repetidas veces y lo mordió ¡Lo mordió! El muchacho se pegó una bofetada mental, recapacitó y apartó a la figura de un empujón.

Pasó una mano por su boca y la limpió, sintiéndose abusado.

De pronto, las luces volvieron, unos se quejaron.

Naruto contempló agitado el lugar, con el rostro encendido y el sedoso cabello revuelto. Nadie parecía sospechoso o eso pensó.

Sakura le daba la espalda unos pasos más allá, sirviéndose un trago suave, Sasuke (que ya no estaba a su lado) marcaba un número en el teléfono celular, Sai sonreía enigmático mientras continuaba con su lectura y ¡demonios!, todos lucían extraños ahora que los veía con mayor claridad. Tragó grueso. Aún percibía el dulce sabor a menta y el labio que le clamaba dolor a consecuencia de la bestial mordedura.

¿Quién lo había besado de esa forma?

Un integrante del curso, curvó los labios en una mueca satisfecha.

_Culpable._

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ay madre mía, ni yo, en serio, ni shoooo sé quién besó a Naruto de esa manera apasionada! grrr! eso lo decidiré después xD ajajaja Uff, pobre de mi rubito, le robaron su primero besito (que no, joder, que el beso con Sasuke no cuenta) y en la oscuridad, muy sexy, según yo. Esa persona lo tenía todo planeadito :'3**

**So... entonces como Narutito tendrá cinco días para descubrirlo antes de que acaben las clases y no tenga la remota idea, serán cinco capítulos cortitos + epilogo.**

**Espero que agrade la idea, se me ocurrió de la nada. Además se la dedico a una querida amiga: Marce Imaow (nekosan como le digo yo) (L)**

**¡Muchas gracias a las que me dan la oportunidad y me leen y que además me comentan! ufff, eso sí que es genial. Agradezco todo acto, en serio, hasta lo que me leen como anónimos, es lindo. Bueno, entonces nos estaríamos viendo para el segundo día, segundo capítulo.**

**¡Un besote enorme a todos los que me leen! muaak :KKKK**


	2. Día lunes, tiempo de pistas y sospechas

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día uno: lunes, tiempo de pistas y sospechas._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto paseó la mirada por el salón, de un lado a otro. Mientras el profesor Iruka leía el texto en inglés para el examen de mañana (el último), él aprovechaba la instancia para distraerse y coger toda información, evidencia, que le indicara quién de todos los estudiantes presentes le había robado su primero beso el sábado pasado, un suceso horrible (según él). El profesor clavó los ojos en su dirección, como si notara que el alumno más revoltoso de la clase estuviese no estuviese pendiente, Naruto inmediatamente enterró el rostro en el aburrido libro, fingiendo que leía junto al profesor aunque en realidad no tenía la menor idea en qué página iban.

Esperó un rato, el necesario para hacer creerle al tutor, y volvió a examinar a cada compañero.

Primero lo hizo con Ino, que estaba sentada adelante ocupando su celular para charlar en el whatsapp. Hinata a su lado, seguía la lección como es debido, ella era una estudiante responsable. Por otro lado, Shikamaru veía perezosamente las nubes por la ventana y Sasuke, el teme, lucía más pensativo que de lo común, casi abstraído, con el codo apoyado en el pupitre y a la vez, la mano sosteniéndole la mejilla. Era primera vez que el Uchiha se veía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones en plena clase, con un profesor estricto. Un detalle peculiar.

El muchacho rubio arrugó el ceño, ideando una posibilidad. Una alocada idea.

Achicó los orbes, suspicaz.

¿Podría ser qué su amigo lo haya besado?

Nah.

Tragó saliva.

¿O sí?

Se imaginó la húmeda lengua del moreno en su boca y sus manos, toqueteándole por todo el cuerpo sin el menor pudor. Se asqueó al instante.

—¡No, maldición' ttebayo! —gritó a todo pulmón, colocándose de pie y botando la silla hacia atrás. Causó un gran estruendo, que Iruka se detuvo sorprendido.

Todos lo miraron curiosos, hasta Sai sentado a su lado (dibujando una pareja besándose) y Sakura un puesto atrás, mordiendo la punta del lápiz.

—¿Naruto tienes algo que compartir con la clase? —preguntó seriamente el profesor. Los demás reprimieron sonrisitas burlonas.

El aludido rascó su desordenada cabellera y se sonrojó.

—N-no, profesor. ¡Lo siento! —volvió a chillar. Y los compañeros se rieron a carcajadas.

Iruka resopló y los hizo callar abruptamente con un gesto.

—Siéntate y no interrumpas de nuevo o tendré que enviarte con la directora a una semana de graduarte —advirtió, luego volvió a la tediosa lectura de inglés.

Los estudiantes rápidamente siguieron al profesor, excepto Sasuke que se volteó a verlo durante unos largos segundos. Naruto alzó una ceja. El Uchiha torció la boca y se giró sin decirle nada, regresando a la misma posición de antes. El muchacho rubio resopló de forma irritada e intentó seguir al tutor, pero le fue imposible, la voz del adulto se le hacía extremadamente lejana, además; que tenía otro problema más sugerente en mente. Suspiró otra vez, rendido.

De pronto un papelito doblado le cayó sobre el texto. Lo tomó veloz y lo abrió.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

_Sakura._

El corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo dentro del pecho. Su amiga estaba preocupada.

Escribió una respuesta con una caligrafía terrible, pero ella se la entendía a la perfección, no por nada eran amigos desde el jardín.

_Tengo problemas Sakura-chaaaan :(_

_Naruto-el-mejor-del-mundo._

Lo dobló estratégicamente, siempre manteniendo la mirada al frente para que Iruka no sospechara de lo que hacía. Espero que el profesor se volteara y lo tiró hacia atrás, esperando que cayera en manos de la fémina. Esperó de manera atenta la respuesta y ésta no se dejó esperar.

_¿Qué problemas? no me has comentado nada..._

_más te vale contarme, baka._

Naruto rió por lo bajo y respondió.

_Te lo contaré a la salida ^^ así que no me golpees sakurita-chan._

Lamentablemente antes de enviarlo atrás, Sai lo pilló y levantó la mano como si nada.

—Profesor, Naruto-kun está desconcentrado —el chico rubio lo observó con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta—. Y también Sakura.

Iruka gruñó.

—Los dos: afuera —apuntó con el dedo la salida—. Es la última semana que les queda, ya son adultos. Luego hablaremos.

La fémina tomó sus cosas rápidamente y las guardó en su mochila, evitó a toda costa dejar salir los instintos asesinos con el muchacho pálido que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Deseaba molerle a puñetazos por estúpido y bocaza.

Naruto la siguió también, haciendo muecas amenazantes dirigidas a Sai.

Sasuke entrecerró los orbes oscuros.

Hinata se giró levemente hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Otra persona más, sonrió.

**-o-**

Sakura lo miró atenta, después de haberle escuchado toda la historia. Ambos estaban sentados en el casino de la escuela, bebiendo una soda de naranja.

—Entonces... alguien te besó en contra su voluntad y tú quieres saber quién fue —dijo la chica, dando en el clavo.

—¡Sí! necesito saberlo, Sakura-chan, debo saberlo. Le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y no entiendo la razón —rascó su mejilla abigotada, observando la desolada cafetería. A esa hora todos estaban en clases. Se estiró hacia atrás en la silla perezosamente.

La aludida asintió quedamente y se quedó pensando unos momentos, jugueteando con la bombilla que sobresalía de la lata.

—¿Y por qué tanto interés en saberlo? piensa un poco, ya no importa luego que salgamos de la escuela —preguntó de pronto, sin mirarle. Naruto lo meditó unos momentos, rascándose la barbilla.

—Porque era mi primer beso. —Sonrió como tonto, estaba confesando un detalle importante—. Y creo que debió ser en un más momento especial, digo, quizás suene como un estúpido marica, pero es así al menos para mí.

La de cabello rosa dejó escapar un suspiro y lo contempló con afecto, pero también con duda.

—Bien, bien —expresó—. ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

Él negó—. Nop. Tal vez sí, pero ¡argh! cualquiera pudo haber sido, bueno, menos tú.

Lo último lo tartamudeó.

**—**Baka —soltó la joven—. Haremos una lista de las posibles chicas o chicos que pudieron haberlo hecho. Tendrás que recordar quiénes estaban cerca.

Sakura sacó un cuaderno, su estuche y en una hoja, comenzó a garabatear con el lápiz.

—¿Temari? —preguntó.

—¡No! estaba del otro lado del sótano —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—, además te recuerdo que es novia de Shikamaru. Cómo podría' ttebayo.

Ella tachó el nombre de la chica inmediatamente.

—¿Ino?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, tambaleándose en la silla adelante y atrás.

—Mmm, estaba bastante ebria y está soltera. No sé en qué lugar estaba esa noche —murmuró, tratando de recordar.

Su amiga respondió—. Estaba en el sillón con Hinata intentando de bajarla, ¿crees que pudo haberlo hecho en medio de su borrachera?

Se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Naruto rió arrogante. Todo escandaloso como siempre.

—¡O quizás soy tan guapo que no pudo resistirse! —exclamó divertido. Pronto la risa de su amiga lo acompañó—. Vaya, Sakura-chan, reíste. Desde hace un tiempo que no lo hacías.

Ese comentario esfumó todo el buen ambiente que pudo haberse creado. La de cabello rosáceo bajó la mirada y distraídamente miró el bolígrafo.

—Lo sé, es que me pongo a pensar que todo terminará pronto y que probablemente no los vuelva a ver. Cada uno seguirá su camino, uno diferente —susurró, esbozando una mueca afligida.

Callaron unos segundos. A Naruto se le contagió la tristeza.

—Lo siento —murmuró ronco él.

Ella inspiró profundamente y dispersó las emociones porque no quería ponerse a llorar como un bebé.

—¡Venga, sigamos! todo el tema del "beso apasionado" —hizo comillas con los dedos—, me tiene intrigada. ¿Otra detalle que puedas recordar, sabor, olor, tono de voz?

Él subió la vista añil al techo de la cafetería, apartó las telarañas de su mente y de pronto recordó indudablemente el fuerte mordisco que aún le dolía, las suaves manos en su cuello y el sabor a menta que le inundó.

¡El sabor a menta!

—¡Ya recordé algo! Sakura-chan, ¿quién siempre anda con pastillas de menta en el bolsillo? —consultó, exaltado y expectante a una respuesta.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar un _no sé_, pero antes de hacerlo fue interrumpida.

—Yo sé. —Sasuke dejó caer la mochila sobre la mesa, giró la silla que sobraba y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el borde del respaldo. Los contempló a ambos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**:OO ¿QUÉ SABRÁ SASUKE? empezamos con las pistas, el indiscutible sabor a menta. Intrigas, intrigas~**

**MUUUUCHHHAS gracias por sus comentarios, son hermoso. ¡me dan ánimos a seguir con todo! agradezco el tiempo que se dan las personas para dejarme un review tan cariñoso y atento, ¡gracias de corazón! ojalá no les falle a medida que avance la idea. Esto es por mí y claro, por ustedes, queridos lectores. T^T**

**Nos vemos en el día dos, osea, en el capítulo 2 **


	3. Día martes, de mentitas y chantajes

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día dos: martes, de mentitas y chantajes._

_._

_._

_._

Apenas había terminado de comer su sándwich de carne con queso, cuando Naruto se estampó frente él.

—Chouji amigo mío, tengo unas preguntas para ti —dijo el muchacho rubio sonando extremadamente peligroso—. Sakura-chan, por favor —hizo un gesto cómplice a su amiga.

La chica asintió seria y se situó detrás del corpulento estudiante, que estaba sentado en una banca, y posó ambas manos en sus hombros, amenazándolo implícitamente. Claro. Que no se atreviera a moverse o intentar de escapar, no antes de responder las preguntas que tenían. Si no, el castigo sería terrible.

No por nada era la capitana de artes marciales. Ella podía ser peligrosa si se lo proponía.

Chouji contempló medio nervioso a los tres estudiantes. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, parado a un lado de Naruto y le lanzó una fría mirada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, chicos? —preguntó deseando sonar amable y cortés.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—El día sábado pasado, fuiste a la fiesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, comenzando a caminar por alrededor, tal como le haría un policía profesional en un proceso de interrogatorio.

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza—. Sí, la mayoría del curso fue... bueno, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

—¿No eres tú el que siempre anda con pastillas de menta? —preguntó esta vez el muchacho de cabello negro, suspicaz como siempre.

Akimichi volvió a asentir, sintiéndose intimidado por la horda de preguntas que no tenían ni pie ni cabeza. ¿Le estaban preguntando de lo que comía?

—Sí, pero siempre termino por darle a los demás y se me acaban pronto —replicó—. No veo el problema y no entiendo a dónde quieren llegar...

Naruto lo cortó bruscamente, acercándose a la cara del regordete.

—¿Le diste a alguien ese día' ttebayo o te las comiste todas? —mencionó, ansioso por obtener una respuesta cerrada. Así estaría más cerca de encontrar del culpable.

Chouji lo meditó unos momentos y después chasqueó los dedos, dando en el clavo.

—¡Ah, no, las repartí con los demás —los tres lo observaron expectantes—. Con casi medio salón —agregó sonriendo burlón, bajando los ánimos y ansias de un sólo golpe. Notó que el comentario no causó risa en el trío, por lo que agregó rápidamente—. Hey, bromeaba. Tranquilos.

Sasuke bufó sonoramente, Naruto dejó escapar una maldición y la chica suspiró, alejándose del joven robusto.

—¿Y por qué comes eso? ¿No sabes que le hace mal a tu estomago? —informó la fémina con obviedad, colocando las manos en su cadera. Siempre ella con sus intervenciones didácticas.

El aludido se sonrojó y dudó en contestar—. Porque Ino me lo pidió, dijo que no le gustaba cuando sabía a chuleta.

Oh.

Oooh.

Un ave pasó volando por sus cabezas.

Naruto miró a Sakura, ésta a Sasuke y él, arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio estaba carcajeándose fuertemente, mientras se sostenía el estomago porque le dolía un montón debido la intensidad de la risa, Sakura estaba en las mismas. No podían parar de reírse, como el par de revoltosos y chillones que eran, hacían una clara justicia de su personalidad en esos momentos, armando un escándalo en medio patio de la escuela. Dentro de la exageración, ambos se sostuvieron de cada brazo de Sasuke (quien no hizo más que pestañear e ignorarlos por completo) para no caer en el suelo desvanecidos y golpearse, llegaron al extremo de ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas y derramar lágrimas. Poco faltó para que Naruto rodara por el césped riendo y Sakura colgándose de un árbol. Luego de un rato, cuando se calmó tan sólo un poco, el de ojos azules se acercó y le palmeó el hombro al macizo, felicitándolo por el logro 'desbloqueado'. Chouji estaba masticando tranquilamente una barra de chocolate con nueces.

—¡Así se hace, galán! —exclamó a toda voz, atrayendo más de una mirada curiosa. Sin embargo, a los segundos volvió a la expresión seria—. Necesito una lista de las personas que te pidieron mentita esa noche y la cantidad, en números. ¿Me entiendes?

Chouji tragó paulatinamente la comida, oyendo atento.

—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? tendría que hacer memoria y eso me da hambre. —aseveró, colocando sus opciones.

Naruto sonrió al instante y rascó con el dedo pulgar arrogantemente la punta de su nariz—. Ya lo tenía en mente.

Hurgó entre la mochila café y sacó un juego de vídeo en formato de CD. Lo alzó, como si se tratase de un triunfo y se lo ofreció aparatosamente, similar a un comerciante de productos que quiere meterte la venta entre ceja y ceja para ganar, usando artimañas de todo tipo, a veces cargantes y muy persuasivas.

Esa impresión tenía el chico de pelo café mientras le escuchaba parlotear.

—Puede ser tuyo. Pensaba dárselo al teme, pero que va. Aquí tienes una gráfica inigualable, opciones de pelea extraordinarias y personajes interesantes. Es mi oferta' ttebayo —movió el CD frente a los ojos del otro de manera hipnótica—. O... podemos pedirle a Sakura-chan que te haga cambiar de parecer.

El aludido miró a la fémina y ésta comprimió su puño con la palma abierta, enseñándole lo que ocurriría si no aceptaba ya. Claro que consintió la singular oferta.

—Está bien, vale, me quedo con el juego —tomó el paquete y rápidamente anotó en una hoja de cuaderno las personas que le pidieron pastillas de menta esa noche, tratando de recordar la cantidad. Le era casi imposible acordarse, pero lo haría de todos modos.

Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y Sakura aprovechó de mirar furtivamente la espalda Naruto.

Cuando el joven macizo concluyó de garabatear la supuesta lista de sospechosos, se la tendió al chantajista.

—¡Ajá, con esto te encontraré! —chilló sonriente—. Teme, Sakura-chan, vamos que se hace tarde. ¡Gordo nos vemos! —dijo deliberadamente para cabrearlo.

Chouji ni se tomó la molestia de enfadarse, sino que continuó masticando la barra normalmente. Ya conocía el humor infantil del Uzumaki.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando el trío desapareció, se percató de un importante detalle.

—Yo jamás dije que Ino fuese mi novia... —susurró melancólico.

Y tenía razón. Ella se lo mencionó un día, al terminar la clase de gimnasia, cuando casualmente bebió agua después de él encontrando un sabor a carne en la boca de la botella. Eso fue todo.

**-o-**

Sakura le tiró la oreja fuertemente.

—¿Por qué no lo abres y ya? para algo le pediste la lista y me hiciste actuar de matón —reprochó la chica a su amigo. Habían esperado a que la clase terminara para evaluar la lista de personajes con tranquilidad. Estaban solos en el salón.

El aludido tragó saliva dolorosamente y sacó el arrugado papel de su bolsillo, después lo extendió sobre el pupitre y miró fijamente a las dos siluetas, existía determinación en sus ojos.

Sasuke y Sakura se echaron una rápida mirada.

—Les juro que si al final fue un maldito borracho, lo mato, luego me mato yo. Ugh —hizo un ademán de asco—, no podría soportar una humillación como esa, mi honor y orgullo estarían en juego... ¡No podría con algo así' ttebayo!

Sasuke entornó los ojos por el dramatismo.

—Hn, no seas ridículo. Léelo de una buena vez. Ya me quiero ir a casa —exigió malhumorado.

Apoyándolo, ella asintió solemne.

Naruto tomó el papel entre sus manos temblorosas y finalmente, leyó en voz alta.

—Aquí dice que Hinata le pidió una, Sakura-chan ¿dos? —se detuvo para observarla, la nombrada se cruzó de brazos y lo animó a continuar—. Ino y Kiba una, ¡Shikamaru cuatro! Tenten una y Sai... —tembló involuntariamente a decirlo, colocándose lívido de pura impresión.

Sakura se preocupó. Lo tomó cariñosamente de los hombros y lo forzó a reaccionar, zarandeándolo. No hubo caso, él no despertaba, parecía momificado en el lugar, pasmado por una aberración. El moreno, cansado del teatro, le arrebató el papel de un manotazo y continuó con la tarea de seguir leyendo.

—Sai le pidió el envase completo —expresó en un tono usual—. ¿Tantas? —se preguntó incrédulo.

Naruto ya estaba en el suelo, teniendo un colapso nervioso y botando espuma por la boca, su amiga no encontró otra solución más que propinarle un coscorrón en la cabeza para despertarlo. Increíblemente causó un efecto inmediato en él. El joven rubio se incorporó de forma ágil, tomó la mochila café y corrió fuera del salón como un toro enloquecido, echaba humo por las orejas.

—¡Ese jodido artista, lo mato, lo mato como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! —exclamó fuera de sí.

Uchiha ni se movió del puesto, Sakura tampoco.

—Creo que deberías detenerlo. —La chica ladeó la cara y enarcó una ceja.

Él se negó rotundamente.

—Cuando recuerde que no sabe dónde vive Sai, desistirá de lo que tenga en mente —murmuró de manera astuta, después agregó—. Hn. Por cierto, es interesante que hayas pedido también una pastilla, dado que no estás a favor de comerlas porque causa daños estomacales.

La fémina sonrió amable—. Uhm, qué raro, esa noche creí verte pidiéndole una a Shikamaru.

_¿Acaso el culpable estaba más cerca de lo que se creía?_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**AHHH, no, que no sé quién es. Pudo ser Sakura, Sasuke, quizás Ino, tal vez Hinata, ¿O Kiba? ¿Qué me dicen de Sai? ¿Y Shino? ¡NO-LO-SÉ! ajajaja.**

**Ya estamos más cerca. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Yo me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndola, ojalá ustedes también, que es lo importante. Una cosa, me tiene metida la persona que me comenta como"Guest" no sé si es la misma persona o son diferentes, creo que llamaré a Naru-detective para que me diga xDDDD de todas maneras, lectora que me comenta animosamente: MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguirme. Eres muy amable ^^  
**

**Creo que Yummy se enamoró de sus lectoras y quiere violarlas *w* ****Nuevamente, agradezco de kokoro su apoyo, sus comentarios, sus agregadas a favoritos y todo. ¡SON HERMOSAS! me harán llorar y revolcarme en el suelo.**

**¿Entonces cuándo nos leemos? ¡pronto! :D**

**Un besote enormeee :KKKKK**


	4. Día miércoles, versiones y mentiras

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día tres: miércoles, versiones y mentiras._

_._

_._

_._

Sai los miró tras la máscara de oxigeno.

Estaba recostado en su cama, con una expresión enferma y más pálida de lo común. Levantó la mano y llamó a Naruto. Éste, preocupado se acercó al instante.

—Tengo que decirte una noticia terrible —murmuró. Los tres personajes se colocaron tensos—. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, yo le pedí el envase a Chouji.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada, pensando que todo por fin el misterio había acabado. Sasuke, en cambio, notó que algo andaba mal con el pintor.

El muchacho rubio tragó saliva, aguantándose las ganas de darle una paliza ahí mismo por la estupidez de robarle un beso y de gastarle ilusiones, pero como estaba enfermo tuvo que dispersar la idea rápidamente.

—¡Pero por qué me be...!

—No, yo no lo hice. —Sai tosió fuertemente y Sakura lo contempló apenada—, saqué dos mentitas porque me dolía la garganta y después... después... —se fue quedando dormido, añadiendo toques de drama.

La chica empujó al de ojos azules, y olvidando el estado deplorable del muchacho, lo zamarreó de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un muñeco de material ligero.

—¡Después qué! —gritó, desesperada, exigiendo una respuesta.

El aludido ni se movía, parecía desmayado aún respirando gracias a la mascarilla de oxigeno. Sasuke entrecerró los orbes y se agachó para ver bajo la cama.

Naruto mientras tanto apartó a su amiga y ahora era él quien lo agitaba sobre las sábanas, turbado por saber qué ocurrió luego que comiera las dos pastillas del envase. Necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta final, un sospechoso, ¡algo! lo que fuera necesario para dar con el culpable antes que el tiempo siguiera corriendo deprisa y las clase terminaran.

Sasuke se volvió a erguir y rodó los ojos por el descubrimiento, estaba sosteniendo una pequeña manguera verde en la mano.

—Ya tranquilícense, está fingiendo —mostró el objeto—. Esto no está conectado a ningún dispositivo que le proporcione oxigeno.

Los dos restantes se quedaron inmóviles en el lugar, después contemplaron con fijeza al muchacho que sonreía con los ojos cerrados y la rabia de haber sido engañados los recorrió de pie a cabeza, transformándolos en completos dementes. Sakura alzó el puño para dar un golpe mortal en la cabeza del mentiroso, como escarmiento. Naruto con obviedad ayudó, lanzándose encima de Sai como en la lucha libre.

Y se armó el jaleo, el bullicio y los gritos iracundos.

Justo en ese instante la madre del moreno se asomó por la puerta al oír el escándalo.

—Ah, chicos, les traeré jugo y panecillos. No se vayan —mencionó amablemente, sin percatar que adentro se desataba la pelea del siglo.

**-o-**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces tomaste dos pastillas porque te dolía la garganta —repitió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

Sai sonrió, ahora sentado sobre la cama deshecha.

—Me sentí mal, en este tiempo suelo enfermarse con facilidad, coger resfrío y esas cosas —contestó simplemente—. Bueno, Naruto-kun, lamento no ayudarte en nada más. Comí mentas mucho antes que apagaran las luces. Lo único que recuerdo es que alguien gritó a mis espaldas y que golpearon mi hombro al pasar por mi lado.

El muchacho rubio dejó escapar un resoplido, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Hn, ¿y qué pasó entonces con el envase? —preguntó escéptico el Uchiha—. Dijiste que sólo te llevaste a la boca unas cuantas.

Sakura asintió repetidas veces, dándole la razón.

El aludido esbozó una extraña mueca—. Oh, ¿no se los dije? la prima de Neji me lo pidió para su amiga, ¿Ama Tenten?

Naruto recobró las ganas y volvió a la posición inicial, la de cabello rosáceo dejó escapar un molesto «¿qué?», y Sasuke se tensó visiblemente al oírlo.

No pasó más de medio minuto que los tres se colocaron de pie, tomaron las mochilas y salieron corriendo de la habitación, despidiéndose apenas de la mujer adulta que iba por el pasillo con una bandeja.

—Yo sé donde vive Tenten —Sakura apretó el puño, mientras caminaban a la parada de autobuses.

Cuando el joven rubio salió del estado de shock, preguntó tartamudeando—. ¿Qué no es novia de Neji' ttebayo?

Sasuke asintió firmemente.

—Lo es.

Hicieron parar el autobús que les servía y subieron rápidamente. Naruto se sentó a la ventana, con una expresión derrotada en el tostado rostro. Sakura a su lado lo notó y no dudó en darle un reconfortante abrazo por el cuello; tal como haría un amigo brindando apoyo emocional al otro en un trágico momento. Él sintió de forma extraordinaria la caricia, como un sueño, mas no dijo nada al respecto por temor a alejarla y romper con el mágico momento de ellos dos, disfrutaría un rato más dejándose mimar. Por otro lado Sasuke, acomodado en el siento de adelante ladeó el rostro hacia afuera y le dio vueltas al engorroso asunto, él estaba ciegamente decidido a descubrir lo que había ocurrido esa noche antes que el tiempo se acabara o el sospechoso decidiera huir.

Se lo debía a cierta persona.

**-o-**

Tenten frunció el ceño.

—No, chicos —respondió, mientras regaba el césped del patio delantero—. Yo no le pedí nada a Hinata.

El trío se miró extrañado por la contestación y con tintes de desilusión. Además, ella parecía no estar mintiendo sobre lo que decía, estaba terriblemente calmada charlando con ellos.

—¿Entonces Hinata-chan se quedó con las demás? —consultó al aire. Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello rubio—. No entiendo ni mierda... 'ttebayo.

La de chonguitos torció la cabeza a un lado.

—Pueden preguntarle a ella si quieren, hoy se quedó encargada de la biblioteca. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Aún debe estar en la escuela.

Desanimados, agradecieron la información extra a la fémina y se marcharon, arrastrando los pies cansinamente. Por un momento creyeron estar cerca del final, después de tantas versiones y enredos, pensaron que tenían atrapado al culpable. Lástima que no fue así, que sólo conseguían desviarse todavía más. Ahora les quedaba una persona a la cual apuntar como principal sospechoso del beso robado, era así, no existían más opciones que tomar: era Hinata o no.

Tomaron nuevamente el autobús que los llevaría a la escuela, pero esta vez, increíblemente Sakura se arrinconó afligida a la ventanilla e ignoró a los dos.

Después de media hora, llegaron al establecimiento.

Entraron, excusándose con el portero que iban por un cuaderno olvidado en el salón de clases. Él los dejó entrar después de evaluar los uniformes y ellos se dirigieron de inmediato a la biblioteca, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera rápidamente.

Naruto sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente dentro del pecho, preguntándose sobre lo que pasaría si su tímida compañera aceptaba la acusación, cómo reaccionaría frente a aquello. No lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía.

Cuando entraron al salón con estantes, vieron de inmediato a la fémina de largo cabello llevando en brazos un montón de libros. Ella miró en su dirección al oír pisadas acercándose y se sonrojó al verlos aparecer por la entrada, dejando caer los textos al suelo.

—Naruto-kun, qué sorpresa —balbuceó, agachándose para recogerlos nuevamente—. Soy una distraída, discúlpenme. —Contempló furtivamente a espalda del chico rubio, que se inclinaba para ayudar a tomar los libros desparramados del piso, donde estaban las dos figuras erguidas aún.

El de orbes azules apretó los labios.

—Hinata-chan, necesito hablar contigo —murmuró—. Quiero que me respondas algo, ¿estás muy ocupada?

La aludida volvió a colocarse de pie, intrigada.

—No, a-adelante, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó amable como siempre.

Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro femenino y entrecerró los orbes, había seguridad en sus movimientos. Hinata temió lo peor.

—¿Tú me besaste la noche del sábado? —soltó de golpe.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, más que por la pregunta directa, fue porque ambas siluetas acompañantes de Naruto la contemplaban igual de expectantes, esperando por su respuesta. Regresó la atención al chico e intentó responderle como era debido, pero le estaba costando más de la cuenta. Después de varios intentos bajó la mirada blanquecina al piso y suspiró, derrotada.

—No es un secreto para nadie, Naruto-kun, mi amor hacia ti —respondió bajito, con las mejillas encendidas.

Sorprendido por la confesión, el aludido arqueó las cejas y apartó la mano que tenía sobre ella. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, pero no se volteó. Tenía un tema pendiente con la fémina.

—¿De verdad, por mí? **—**se apuntó con el dedo, indeciso**—. **Entonces, tú me be...

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no te besé, Naruto-kun. —Le sonrió—. Has sido el amor de vida desde pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Él se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Tú le pediste mentitas a Sai diciendo que eran para Tenten? —preguntó, aún incrédulo.

—Mentí, en realidad se las di a Ino que estaba muy mal y su boca olía a alcohol. Eso fue todo —expresó con soltura—, p-pero me dio vergüenza explicarle las razones a tu amigo.

Naruto escuchó atento la aclaración y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lamento no haber podido notar nunca antes tus sentimientos —se disculpó—. Lo siento' ttebayo.

La fémina se encogió de hombros y lo tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes —respondió—. Por cierto, creo que un evento desafortunado ocurrió con Uchiha-san. Salió corriendo, llevándose a Sakura-chan con él.

Extrañado por el comentario, se giró sobre sus talones para confirmar lo que decía la estudiante. Y efectivamente era así, no estaba ninguno de sus dos compañeros en la puerta como pensaba. Frunció el ceño. Volvió hacia la chica y se despidió con gentileza de ella, pero no antes de disculparse nuevamente por la desfachatez de no percatarse de sus sentimientos, a él no le gustaba ver a una mujer sufrir y llorar por culpa de otros, menos a causa de un hombre. La aludida agradeció la evidente amabilidad del chico y levantó la mano para agitarla de un lado a otro, despidiéndolo con un largo suspiro.

El muchacho corrió por el largo pasillo, entretanto buscaba a sus dos camaradas en los salones que estaban abiertos.

Dobló por la esquina, para descender al primero piso. Pensó que podrían estar ya en la entrada, esperando por él. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se detuvo de manera brusca, casi a punto de caer.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sasuke tenía acorralada a la fémina contra la pared. Con una mano la sujetaba del mentón, enterrando los dedos en su suave piel y con la restante, la tenía cogida del hombro, particularmente de la ropa escolar para evitar que escapara. Estaba atrapada. Ella no estaba forcejeando, al contrario, sus brazos caían a un lado de su cuerpo.

Sus caras estaban cerca, muy cerca. La fémina jadeaba por la boca y él mantenía su expresión estoica.

Naruto entreabrió la boca y dejó caer la mochila al suelo, causando un ruido sordo.

Sakura desplazó sus pupilas en la dirección del sonido y el rubio, notó al instante que los ojos verdes estaban brillosos por lágrimas derramadas. Había visto esa expresión con anterioridad en en su amiga, en un suceso pasado, un recuerdo no muy agradable. Al poco rato después, el moreno se volteó lentamente, soltando a la chica de la firme prisión.

Los tres se quedaron viendo.

_CRASH._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**WAHH, le puso dramatismo al humor xD era necesario. :'3 descartados dos sospechosos: Hinata y Sai. ¿quiénes nos quedan? piensen, piensen. He dejado claras pistas~ ****¿qué paso? ¿SasuSaku? ahhh, no sé. Tal vez.**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ENORME A MIS LECTORAS ;) las amo, tal como puse en mi perfil. Pero no malentiendan, no soy chica yuri xD ajajajaja, yo soy un sexy seme, que las quiere ukear, a todas y cada una, nada más. Nada grave :D XDDDD**

**¿cuando nos vemos? en el próximo capítulo. Y créanme, que esto ya ya está llegando a la final... alalala.**

**Kissu! :KKKKK**


	5. Pregúntale a la todopoderosa Ino

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día cuatro: jueves, pregúntale a la todopoderosa Ino._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Puaaaj! cómo me preguntas eso, viejo. —Kiba sacó la lengua y arrugó la nariz, totalmente asqueado—. ¡Yo, besarte, nunca!

Naruto se desplomó cansinamente sobre el pupitre y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos por un buen rato.

—Gah... al menos lo intenté —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos ese día, el penúltimo de la semana.

Kiba mordió su emparedado de carne con lechuga y lo observó dudoso, sin dejar de masticar con la boca abierta.

—Ahora que te miro, ¿y tus perros guardianes? —preguntó, mientras miraba por el salón. Estaban todos los compañeros charlando, ya preparándose para la inminente despedida del día viernes y el soñador desayuno de la mañana que se les realizaba con la presencia de los profesores que hicieron clases al curso, junto a la importante directora Tsunade.

Estaba la mayoría del salón, con excepción de los delegados y las porristas, que tenían permitido salir por media jornada.

Naruto levantó la vista y suspiró, sintiéndose demasiado triste. Sakura no faltó ese día, sin motivo aparente, y Sasuke había salido por una reunión del consejo estudiantil, él era presidente.

—No están... —farfulló entre dientes, sin cambiar la posición.

—Me di cuenta, viejo —afirmó el de cabello castaño—. Bueno, te ves realmente desanimado, pensé que podríamos gastar las últimas bromas al profesor Kakashi o al gordinflón de Chouji, ¿qué dices?

El aludido negó, apoyando el mentón en el brazo que estaba sobre la mesa—. No tengo ganas' ttebayo.

Kiba torció la boca por el intento fallido, pero insistió con más ganas.

—¡Vamos!, anímate. Después de todo, Ino puede ayudarte a averiguar y resolver el problema que tengas —dijo él, sonando casual.

Naruto lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Ino, y por qué ella? —consultó.

Kiba se acercó confidencialmente a la cara abigotada del joven.

—Porque ella lo sabe todo y cuando digo todo, es todo. Tiene un tercer ojo ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué con zapatos de distintos colores? —preguntó, dando un ejemplo.

El rubio sonrió—. Sí' ttebayo, ¡fuiste el tema de la semana!

—¿Y recuerdas cuando a Shino se le escaparon los insectos, esos que anda trayendo en la mochila y se esparcieron en el salón? —volvió a cuestionar, a punto de reír.

Naruto lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Claro, si tenía una cucaracha en mi espalda y el _teme_ una en el pelo!

El de cabello castaño también rió bullicioso.

—¡¿Entonces no has olvidado cuando Chouji se agachó para recoger la barra de chocolate y su trasero quedó al aire?! pobre pantalón —golpeó el pupitre con la palma de la mano, carcajeándose como un loco, que los demás compañeros se volvieron a verlo. El de orbes azules prontamente lo acompañó.

—¡Recuerdo todo' ttebayo!

—Y la pregunta ahora es, ¿quién sabía todo eso o quién se encargó de esparcir hasta el mínimo detalle? —preguntó de vuelta, bajando y subiendo las cejas.

Indeciso, él respondió: ¿Ino?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó—, ella tiene un tercer ojo, insisto. Sabe todo, nada se le escapa. Repito... es como si tuviera un ojo _omnitente_ —balbuceó mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice la frente, entre ambas cejas. Sonaba como un demente hablando de una idea completamente hilarante.

Naruto rodó los orbes.

—Es omnipotente, perro.

Kiba movió las manos exageradamente.

—¡Como sea! si quieres detalles, ve con esa bruja. Te lo dirá en menos de un chasquido. —Una chica cargando libros pasó al frente de ambos y Kiba se paró de la silla para llamarla—. ¡Eh, Hinata que linda te ves hoy! —gritó, agitando el brazo, después se volvió al muchacho rubio—. Suerte, viejo.

Naruto nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa agradecida, la primera del día.

Decidido a terminar con el tema, guardó el saco negro de la escuela (hacía un calor terrible) dentro de la mochila y caminó hacia la salida del salón, dispuesto a buscar respuestas en la atractiva rubia, ya que ésta todo lo sabía y nada se le iba de las manos. Asomó la cara por el borde de la puerta, esperando que ningún profesor transitara por el pasillo en ese momento e interrumpiera la gran escapada en mente. Cuando no vio a nadie rondando la zona sintió que era la oportunidad indicada para huir hacia el campo de porristas. Yamanaka era la líder y le hacían una despedida a su modo, con falditas cortas y ajustados top.

Naruto se golpeó la frente.

No era tiempo para pensar en aquello, por muy tentador que se viera.

**-o-**

—Sakura está enferma, Naruto, ¿no te llamó para avisarte? —Apenas ella vio al muchacho acercarse al desolado campo de entrenamiento, la rubia le informó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la banca donde la la fémina tenía el bolso con la ropa de cambio. La chica arqueó una ceja al notarlo devastado.

—Necesito saber' ttebayo —murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

Ino curvó la boca y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Mira ya, Shikamaru está de novio con esa tipa, pero eso no quiere decir que esté muerto. Que me guste no es pecado, ¡mfff! —bufó sonoramente, ladeando el rostro a un lado y apretando los labios. Evidente señal de molestia.

Naruto pestañeó múltiples veces, tratando de armar y comprender el comentario de ella. Al rato después, se permitió reír.

—¿De verdad te gusta? no tenía idea... —respondió sonriente. Ino se sonrojó y chasqueó la lengua—. Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia, vengo por otro asunto.

La fémina terminó por sentarse a un lado del rubio, animándolo a continuar.

—Yo sé por qué vienes. Por lo del sábado pasado, ¿no? —consultó arrogante, mientras se examinaba las uñas. Naruto se sorprendió por la asertividad—. Sí, estaba un poco tomada, pero no quiere decir que ciega.

Esperanzado, la observó con los ojitos brillantes.

—¡Entonces tú viste! —chilló.

Yamanaka ordenó su flequillo con vanidad.

—Te lo contaré, guapo. Esto pasó así...

_Ino aceptó el vaso de cerveza que Kiba le ofreció con fingida coquetería, y después de unos ocho o nueve, su mente explotó en alucinaciones. Veía pasar los sucesos con lentitud, no oía bien y reía por menudencias. Dejando de lado el vaso vacío por ahí se subió al viejo sillón para bailar sensualmente, provocando que los más descarados se acercaran a mirarle bajo el vestido, ella por supuesto los apartó de inmediato amenazándolos con echarlos de su casa y de la fiesta. Hinata, que le había ofrecido unas mentitas unos minutos antes con el fin de borrar el olor a 'ebria', intentó bajarla por el brazo._

_—¿Entonces qué dicen? —preguntó. Algo recordaba haber ofrecido, pero se le olvidó más pronto lo que duran los cigarrillos de Shikamaru—. Bah, bola de tontos._

_Cuando la fuerza ejercida de la fémina tímida terminó por cabrearla, la subió con ella al sofá... y ¡se apagaron las luces! escuchó risas masculinas, quejidos femeninos. A tientas buscó su celular entre su voluptuoso pecho (sí, una espectacular parte para esconderlo) y alumbró lo que más pudo, tratando de enfocar el suelo para bajar y ponerse segura, no obstante por el taco del calzado que se hundió en el vaporoso material del sillón, su frágil tobillo se dobló y la caída al piso era inminente, llevándose a Hinata con ella._

_La Hyuuga gritó por ayuda._

_Y resultó bastante provechoso._

_Sasuke llegó a su lado rápidamente junto a Shikamaru, para sostenerlas en el momento preciso. Hinata tropezó sobre Sasuke y Nara bajó a la rubia, ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá otra vez._

_—Estás ebria —dijo._

_—Me gustas, vago, pero ya tienes novia —soltó._

_—Qué problemático._

_—Estúpido, deja de tocarme._

_Sasuke también acomodó a la azorada chica y rápidamente volvió con sus amigos, sacando con manos temblorosas el teléfono celular del bolsillo._

_Ino entreabrió los orbes justo cuando la luz regresó al sótano, viendo con sorpresa cómo Sakura corría hacia la mesita con tragos, totalmente sonrojada, y Sasuke marcaba un número, mientras veía a su amiga de cabello rosáceo con fijeza._

Claramente, Yamanaka omitió la parte del diálogo con Shikamaru, le dolía el tema. Era un golpe a su orgullo.

—¿Sakura-chan sonrojada? ¿El teme ayudando? ¡De qué me he perdido' ttebayo! —Naruto paseó su mano por la parte anterior del cuello, luciendo confundido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que sé, ahora ya sabes a quienes preguntarle sobre esa noche. —Le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, finalizando la conversación.

El muchacho torció la boca, meditando la singular historia.

—Gracias Ino.

—De nada cabeza hueca —expresó en una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba la correa del bolso en su hombro—. Debiste venir antes a mí, yo-lo-sé-todo. Hasta la _agarradita_ de Sasuke no pasó desapercibida.

Naruto la contempló por unos segundos y sonrió entre dientes, sin comprender—. ¿A qué te refieres?

La aludida comenzó a caminar lentamente.

—Que cuando Sasuke-kun bajó a Hinata del sofá, yo aún continuaba iluminando con mi celular. Vi una mano en el pecho de Hinata y no era precisamente de Shikamaru.

Pegó una risotada al aire, dejando una estela de incertidumbre y finalmente desapareció tras las rejas del campo.

Uzumaki rascó su nuca, carcajeándose también. A la perfección había comprendido el doble sentido de la compañera rubia.

Inspirando profundamente por la nariz, cogió la mochila café y emprendió viaje al salón de clases, donde ya debía estar su amigo. Quería sus respuestas.

**-o-**

El moreno vació el casillero personal que usó durante la estadía en la escuela. Metió los libros, cuadernos y demás, en la bolsa que su madre le había ofrecido amablemente el día anterior. Cuando tomó un texto de matemática, una fotografía se desplazó lentamente hasta sus pies, quedando ahí. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se agachó para voltearla con la mano.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mirar el contenido.

Una foto de primaria.

Estaban los tres, desde siempre el trío. Celebraban la victoria del campeonato de gimnasia. Sakura al medio, con ropa deportiva y alzando el puño con valentía, Naruto (más drástico) a la derecha sin la camiseta blanca y sonriendo como un bobo y él, increíblemente riendo, pero sin realizar gestos técnicos tal como el par de revoltosos que tenía de amigos. Una etapa increíble, llena de vida y colores.

Su madre había sacado esa fotografía. Maravillosos recuerdos.

—No pensé que la tuvieras aún —dijo una voz desde arriba—. Buenos tiempos' ttebayo.

Sasuke regresó a la posición y secundó el comentario—. Concuerdo, _dobe_.

Se vieron fijamente a los orbes, como amigos, como rivales y como confidentes.

—Ayer realmente quedé sorprendido con lo ocurrido en el pasillo de la biblioteca. Ya sabes. Y no pude preguntar nada —susurró.

—Porque te fuiste corriendo, cobarde —murmuró el chico de cabello oscuro—. Pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que es hora de enfrentar ciertos fantasmas.

Naruto asintió solemne, captando hacia dónde iba el tema y cómo iba a terminar.

—¿Y qué tal una jugada de _pool_? —ofreció el rubio.

El Uchiha aceptó la oferta al instante.

—Hn, vale —mencionó al tomar la mochila negra, la bolsa con los artículos y cerrar el casillero, para nunca más abrirlo.

_Culpable revelado._

_¿O no?_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**waaaah! queda un capítulo más T_T ¿entonces quién fue el ladrón de besos? al parecer fue... ... ... chanchanhaaaaan (8)**

**NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS!**

**GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME SIGUE, UN BESOTE ENORME DE ESOS QUE YA SABEN!**


	6. Ladrón de besos al descubierto

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**Serán cinco capítulos, o sea, cinco días + un epílogo.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Día cinco: Ladrón de besos al descubierto._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura quitó los vestigios de lágrimas con el dedo.

—Estimados jóvenes, en este instante tan especial para cada uno de ustedes —dijo solemne la directora de la escuela, sin valerse de un papel o notas para expresar las emotivas palabras—, tengo el privilegio de dirigirles el último mensaje y los mejores deseos...

Naruto suspiró, pasándose una mano por el ordenado cabello rubio. Primera vez que en toda su estadía en la escuela que se presentaba pulcro, con el saco negro correctamente abotonado y corbata, su madre había insistido esa mañana, al punto de amenazarlo con el puño. Mientras oía el discurso de la directora Tsunade sobre el escenario, miró hacia un lado fijándose en Sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado, tan serio como siempre y en su mejor amiga, derramando lágrimas, sensibilizada por las palabras de la imponente mujer y por la tensión del momento, la dolorosa despedida. Cuando los lazos forjados, se desunían y cada uno seguía un rumbo distinto, una nueva etapa hacia la adultez.

Bajó la vista añil y sonrió con levedad.

Nuevamente elevó la cabeza y contempló a su derecha. Sakura, esta vez, le devolvía la mirada cargada con emoción.

Él se sonrojó al principio, pero después le guiñó un ojo cómplice y levantó el pulgar, apoyándola desde el asiento que los separaba. La fémina dejo escapar una risita y meneó la cabeza, limpiándose con un pañuelo blanco las mejillas.

Tsunade continuaba hablando, el elegante salón estaba en completo silencio. Los alumnos graduados ocupaban las primeras filas, después venían los padres y familiares que hacían compañía en la travesía, los fotógrafos contratados por la misma escuela tomaban fotos del momento, a los alumnos y al salón.

El muchacho de mejillas abigotadas sintió el flash en su cara y parpadeó. Y de pronto, los aplausos se dejaron oír por toda la habitación, señal que el espectacular discurso de la directora había finalizado con la devoción de los oyentes.

El joven tragó grueso. La noche anterior Sasuke había puesto en duda la inocencia una persona, habló de pruebas sólidas y aclaró el malentendido del pasillo, brindándole la seguridad que necesitaba para encarar a la, sin duda, culpable de su beso robado. Tenía la última oportunidad para hacerlo.

**-o-**

Estaban despidiéndose en el patio de la escuela, después de recibir un diploma, la fotografía del curso, los abrazos de los profesores más cercanos. Kakashi por poco lloriqueaba ahí mismo de la emoción, convirtiéndose en el punto de burla de Kiba y otros. Los padres aprovechaban de besar a sus hijos, orgullosos de haber conseguido el primer logro personal: salir de la escuela.

Naruto recibió un potente abrazo de ambos padres, su madre más revoltosa y dramática, lloró como una María Magdalena, mientras era consolada por el hombre rubio que le tendía un pañuelo.

—Mi bebé ya es un hombre... —murmuró la hermosa mujer con los ojitos brillosos.

—Y como todo hombre, creo que ya que es tiempo que visitemos unos lugares. —Era su padrino, el escritor de novelas eróticas, quien le desordenaba el cabello cariñosamente y le ofrecía de manera descarada una diversión peculiar, demasiado adulta.

Kushina sonrió furiosa. Minato temió lo peor.

—Oh, Jiraiya-san, no quisiera que tuvieras un accidente —dijo afable.

El aludido encogió los hombros—. ¿Qué accidente?

—Uno que tendrá si sigue hablando de esos temas con Naruto-kun. —el labio le tembló, estaba claramente conteniéndose de usar sus mortales puñetazos.

—Ajaja, claro, claro —respondió el personaje de cabello blanco, tragando saliva por la garganta y estirándose el cuello de la camisa—. Iré a saludar a la directora, vuelvo de inmediato.

Padre e hijo rieron abiertamente.

Kushina volvió a abrazar al joven muchacho mientras le daba besos por el cabello, y al separarse, Sakura los sorprendió apareciendo con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos. Saludó con cortesía y afecto a los mayores, después se dirigió al joven. Naruto la contempló asombrado. La madre le dio un disimulado codazo en la barriga de Minato.

—No creas que son para ti. —Sonrió nerviosa—. Me las regaló papá. Sólo vine a despedirme, baka —murmuró, forzándose a sonar contenta, cosa que no logró.

El aludido asintió quedamente sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

—¿No vas a ir a la fiesta en casa de Ino, Sakura-chan? —preguntó, desesperado. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga y ella no hacía más que huir.

La fémina negó suavemente—. Lo siento, iré a casa de mis abuelos, aprovecharé el mar y la soledad para relajarme.

Él entreabrió los labios, Sakura bajó la mirada y pasó la sedosa melena tras la oreja.

—Pero yo quiero hablar contigo, un tema importante —susurró el muchacho de orbes azules.

—Mmm, en otro momento, quizás pueda verte a ti y a Sasuke en el verano. No lo sé, debo visitar muchas universidades —respondió deseando sonar ocupada.

Nuevamente, el revoltoso muchacho afirmó con la cabeza aunque no sabía qué estaba aceptando. No supo qué decir. Cómo detenerla cuando necesitaba encarar temas pendientes, palabras del pasado, sentimientos y besos robados. Naruto apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia ella, ésta pestañeó repetidas veces, manteniendo la cabeza gacha como si el suelo fuese lo más interesante en ese momento, porque sabía que él estaba cerca.

Un resoplido temeroso cayó de sus labios.

—¡Sakura, vamos ya hija! —gritó una voz desde la distancia—. ¡Luego te despides de tu novio! —agitó la mano, mientras el padre (más sereno) la metía al automóvil estacionado para que no siguiera parloteando.

La aludida giró rápidamente hacia atrás y luego volvió.

Miró a Naruto a los ojos eternamente.

—¡Sakura-chan, espera! —pidió, tomándola de la muñeca, evidenciando que ella se iría pronto.

No obstante para sorpresa de la familia (y para él), la fémina se soltó del agarré y lo abrazó por el cuello, comprimiendo al ramo de rosas contra su pecho. Lo abrazó con ardor y sentimiento, manteniendo los orbes cerrados. Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar, quedó estupefacto frente a la repentina acción.

La chica esperó lo necesario y se lanzó a besarle la mejilla abigotada.

—Adiós, baka. —Le dijo, sonriente.

Se apartó bruscamente y fue con sus padres hacia el automóvil, caminando a un trote apresurado. Se montó dentro del coche, perdiéndose al instante en las transitadas calles de la ciudad.

Naruto boquiabierto, se tocó el pómulo besado con los dedos.

—Así que sí fuiste tú...

La textura de esa boca jamás la olvidaría. Lo que constataba las sospechas.

**-o-**

_—Lo siento, Naruto, pero es Sasuke-kun quien me gusta._

_Dijo una vez Sakura a su amigo, rompiéndole el corazón._

_—¡Naruto, quiero morir!_

_Lloró cuando fue rechazada._

_—Naruto no tenías que golpearlo, es tu amigo... y mío. Pero gracias por protegerme, tontito._

_Le sonrió y le tomó la mano._

_—¿Naruto nunca te ha gustado otra que no sea yo?_

_Preguntó cuando estaban recostados en el césped, bebiendo jugo de sandía. Disfrutando del verano._

_—Lo siento, fui muy cruel contigo. ¿Podrás disculpar... me?_

_Susurró guiada por efectos del alcohol, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y el alma rota._

_—Hey, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero?_

_Musitó una noche a la almohada._

_—No puedo ser egoísta, no tengo derecho. Mereces ser feliz._

_Decidió una tarde, mientras notaba el brillo enamorado en los ojos de otra chica: Hinata Hyuuga._

Las olas desaparecían en el peligroso roquerío, con fuerza y brío.

Sakura caminó por el borde de la playa, donde el agua le acariciaba hasta los tobillos. Miró el hermoso horizonte, deteniendo la extensa caminata, el sol se escondía allá, lejos de ella, un inminente crepúsculo se avecinaba. Unas gaviotas apiladas en la suave arena emitieron un graznido y volaron por el cielo anaranjado, la fémina sonrió, mientras se sostenía el cabello que revolvía la brisa marina para todos lados. Nuevamente continuó con la caminata hacia un pequeño puerto donde se guardaban los pequeños barcos de los pescadores, siguió el recorrido de manera lenta y retraída, hasta que unas conchas marinas incrustadas en la arena le llamaron la atención.

Se agachó para cogerlas y llevarlas, enseñárselas a su abuela. Se irguió y, sin razón alguna, contempló hacia el frente.

Una figura a la distancia, caminaba hacia ella por el borde del mar, a un paso rápido, firme y preciso. Con los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas y los zapatos en mano, espantando a las aves que revoloteaban en la cálida arena. Sakura quedó sin aliento al identificar la mata de cabello rubio, no podría ser nadie más que Naruto; acercándose entre un débil sol que acaricia tenue la playa, entre un mágico atardecer que decae, como una ilusión de aire.

Ella estuvo quieta todo el tiempo, lo esperó. Su cabeza se negaba a pensar con claridad.

Naruto se dirigió hasta la chica, quedando finalmente cara a cara. Parecía enfadado.

Sakura tragó saliva, soltando inconscientemente las conchas de sus manos—. Naruto...

El aludido inspiró de manera profunda y frunció el ceño, la mirada azul brillaba como nunca antes con el sol cayendo.

—Vine por lo que me robaste, Sakura-chan. Ni creas que dejaré que todo termine así —amenazó lanzando los zapatos escolares a un costado. Su amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No entiendo —replicó con el corazón latiéndole a cien.

Naruto se quejó entre dientes y la tomó de la nuca bruscamente, atrayéndola.

—Te lo diré en términos simples: quiero mi beso devuelta' ttebayo. —Se lo expresó bajito, similar a si le estuviese contando una confidencia.

La fémina se desconectó del alrededor.

Prontamente sintió los labios del impetuoso chico sobre los suyos, él estaba besándola con avidez, con urgencia y ganas. Y ella no negó el disfrute de tenerlo una vez más (era imposible hacerlo), así que pasó ambos brazos por la cintura masculina y respondió la íntima caricia entregándose totalmente, ladeando el rostro para profundizar las placenteras sensaciones de la lengua amante enredándose con la suya, colmándola con su sabor y detallando la forma de la firme boca masculina. Al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir su propio corazón golpearle el pecho repetidas veces que casi dolía y el corazón de Naruto, también.

Un beso compartido, con el mar color turquesa rozándole los pies y un esplendido atardecer de escenario.

Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró como una enamorada, con los labios húmedos y él sonrió de oreja a oreja entretanto le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? yo... —balbuceó—, creí que Hinata aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Él otra vez volvió a pillarla desprevenida, besándola profundamente en la boca, dejándola al instante sin aire en los pulmones. Era muy apasionado, no sólo al besarle de aquella manera; sino también con las manos que atendían el cabello y, de vez en cuando, bajaban a sus pequeños hombros, brindándole una suave roce.

Por supuesto que Sakura contestó proporcionando la misma intensidad en el contacto, hasta que decidió darle unos golpecitos en la espalda, indicándole que quería sus respuestas. Naruto se alejó sonriéndole y evidentemente azorado por los besos.

—Tengo un amigo muy fiel, Sakura-chan —murmuró y bajó los labios para dar con una nueva sesión de besos, mas la chica lo detuvo cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó, incrédula, mirándole extrañada.

El muchacho le apartó la delicada mano y después se la besó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, el mismo. Dijo que el sábado te vio actuando de forma extraña, que te vio salir corriendo de mi lado y sonreír satisfecha. ¿Qué otras pruebas quieres? le pedí el auto a papá y viajé sin documentos hasta aquí, atravesé media ciudad únicamente para verte.

Para Haruno fue un golpe directo a su cabeza—. Espera...

—Shh, que aquí el que debería exigir cosas soy yo —dijo serio. Por primera vez en la vida—; me hiciste pensar lo peor, investigar en vano y hacer preguntas embarazosas. ¿Por qué' ttebayo?

La joven de cabello rosáceo apretó los labios y escondió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Pensé que sería egoísta de mi parte, después de hacerte sufrir tanto y rechazarte, decirte mis sentimientos —explicó vagamente—. Por eso en la fiesta decidí tomar tu primer beso para mi recuerdo, al menos tendría algo de ti que no tendría otra mujer. Además, fue hace poco que logré descubrirlo.

Confundido, el muchacho arqueó las cejas.

—¿Descubrir?

Sakura tapó el propio rostro entre las palmas.

—Que te quería, que por eso estaba celosa que tuvieras porristas a tu siga, las odiaba —habló tras las manos, distorsionando su voz—. ¡Y no creas que te lo repetiré, baka! —agregó.

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada, forzándola salir del escondite para verlo enfadada.

—Ay, Sakura-chan... —mencionó, riéndose ahora con más suavidad.

—¡No le encuentro lo chistoso! —gritó, los ojos le ardían—. Lo pasé mal pensando en cuando acabara los días de clases, nunca más te vería, eso me decía que tendría que guardar mis sentimientos y alejarme de ti para no sufrir cuando te viera llegar con otra estúpida chica del brazo. Porque te quiero, tonto.

Sollozó fuertemente.

El muchacho borró la diversión del rostro y la abrazó, consolándola. Aunque Sakura se resistió al principio, aceptó igual.

—Estabas siendo egoísta de todos modos—murmuró luego de un rato—, por no decirme sobre tus sentimientos, no estabas pensando precisamente en mí y sólo en ti. Me haría mucho más daño no tenerte a mi lado' ttebayo.

La chica se alejó con levedad y lo observó a los orbes.

—Lo siento.

—Te quiero, Sakura-chan y mucho.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—A pesar de todo, ladrona de besos en sótanos —inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo—, ahora bésame como esa noche. Con mordidas y todo.

Ambos rieron por el comentario y su amiga (bueno, ex) le besó nuevamente tal como lo pidió, pero agregando a la caricia una dosis desmesurada de afecto. Naruto lo notó y la felicidad lo embargó en totalidad, las mariposas se dispersaron desde el estomago hacia el cuerpo, su mente. Llevándose la poca cordura que le quedaba... y los labios (otra vez) de Sakura lo sumergieron en las más maravillosas sensaciones de un amor correspondido. Una sensación que duraría hasta la eternidad de sus vidas.

El misterio fue concluido, la culpable encontrada, después de tantos misterios y sospechosos.

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Itachi sonrió burlón, mientras cenaban en el lujoso restaurante.

—Hermanito, me enteré por ahí acerca de un suceso que ocurrió en la noche que saliste de fiesta, ¿no quieres compartirlo? —lanzó sin tapujos. La mirada de sus padres se posaron sobre él—. Anda, que no te dé vergüenza. Cuando eres adulto, sueles tener deseo de tocar una chica.

—¡Itachi Uchiha! —reprochó escandalizada Mikoto—. Cariño, ya conoces el humor de tu hermano. No te exaltes.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —demandó el padre, con el ceño fruncido.

El aludido se miró la mano y suspiró, derrotado. El cotilleo había llegado a los antiguos graduados de la escuela, ejemplo: su denso hermano mayor.

—Ella cayó sobre mí y por, error, toqué esa zona. Hn.

No satisfecho, el primogénito cortó tranquilamente la carne con el cuchillo.

—¿Y de qué zona estamos hablando? Madre, padre creo que es hora de que le hablen a _ototo_ el tema de dónde vienen los bebés —rió disimuladamente, buscando molestar al menor.

La mujer volvió a escandalizarse, entretanto el jefe de familia la calmaba ofreciéndole la copa con agua.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y observó el techo del salón, deseando volver el tiempo atrás, nunca haber ayudado a la fémina de un inminente desastre y deseó que Yamanaka Ino dejara de ser una chismosa de primera, con la horda de necios siguiéndola.

Aunque no podía pedir tanto.

* * *

**AHORA SÍ, ¡fin de la historia! WIIIIIII. Final NARUSAKU, ¿qué esperaban de mí? nada más vean mi perfil ajajaja ¡Awww! Sakurita mía, tan indecisa mujer. Pero mira nada más, igual saliste pillada en el juego. ;) y eso que fingiste tan... pero taaaan bien durante todos los capítulos.**

**So... ahora a esperar el epílogo que será cortito.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, lamento el retraso, pero yummy no andaba bien u.u espero mejorarme para seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Las aprecio, cada comentario y apoyo, de verdad, son increíbles (L) agradezco el seguimiento de la historia. Trabajo para ustedes, y para mí también. Y para el NARUSAKU! :'DDDD**

**UN BESOTEEE :KKKKKK**


	7. Tú y yo, seguimos siendo los mismos

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto principalmente y un/a personaje misterioso/a.**

**EPÍLOGO.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y quién besó a Naruto?**

_Epílogo: Tú y yo, seguimos siendo los mismos._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-han!

Naruto entró a la habitación con una revista en la mano y alterado, más de lo común. Estaba causando un gran revuelo.

La aludida, ya acostumbrada a esos arranques de excesiva hiperactividad, lo contempló serenamente por el reflejo del espejo mientras echaba una capa de rímel sobre las tupidas pestañas, irguiéndolas y dejándolas embellecidas. Cuando terminó el afanoso ritual, se giró en la silla del tocador y miró a su novio intrigada.

—A ver, ¿qué pasó? déjame adivinar... —llevó un dedo al mentón—. Sasuke volvió a ganarte en la partida de _pool_ —molestó a propósito sabiendo que el impulsivo muchacho respondería con una queja, pero él no lo hizo. Sólo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente—. Cuéntame.

El rubio se acercó a pasos apresurados y le plantó la revista en la cara, eufórico.

—Aquí dice:_según los estudios, en una relación de amigos de distinto género existe al menos un leve grado de atracción, lo que llevaría a una posible relación amorosa exitosa_. ¡¿Sakura-chan oíste?! —preguntó en un grito. Ella se tapó los oídos con la mano y frunció el ceño disgustada, aún no tomaba costumbre del timbre chillón.

De todas maneras asintió, pero sin emitir contestación a la _didáctica_ información, porque la encontraba absurda. Por supuesto, Naruto desesperó (como siempre) y la animó a responderle lo que fuese necesario para sustentar lo señalado, mas ella ya estaba de vuelta al tocador, ignorándolo en totalidad, mientras tomaba el pintalabios color ciruela para deslizarlo por los labios bajo la atenta mirada del joven. Al concluir y quedar satisfecha con la imagen, portando la máxima tranquilidad, giró en dirección al chico.

—Sí, sí interesante dato, pero te recuerdo que estamos juntos hace tres años. ¿A qué viene todo esto? —sonrió cariñosamente.

Él hizo un mohín con la boca. Parecía un niño berrinchudo.

—¡Si hubiera leído esto antes sabría que yo te gustaba y que me querías! Y no hubiera querido matarme cuando los vi _apretaditos_ en el pasillo —recordó celoso.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—Ya te expliqué eso como cien veces, tontito, él tenía sospechas del beso que te di, sólo quería respuestas. Sasuke nunca fue muy amable que digamos —rodó los orbes—. Yo no le gustaba, él ya no me gustaba. Fin.

Naruto cerró los ojos como un zorro astuto—. ¡Uhmmm!

—¿Qué...? —contestó con despiste, arreglándose ahora la melena rosácea.

—¡Insisto, esta información es única! ¿Por qué no puedo volver al pasado y leerla? así no hubiese pensando que seguías enganchada del _teme_...! —continuó, moviendo las manos exageradamente—. ¡Oohh! la revista podría salvar a millones de hombres como yo. Sakura-chan, ¿qué dices al respecto, ah, ah? ¡Esto servirá a los pobres desdichados!

La fémina dejó escapar una risita debido al alocado repertorio y apartó el cosmético, guardándolo en el cajón correspondiente. Ya media acostumbrada a los arranques hiperactivos del chico rubio (sabía que pronto abandonaría la idea), lo evaluó a través del espejo y el elegante atuendo que vestía provocó que frunciera el ceño notablemente sin poder evitarlo. Oh, no, esa tediosa sensación de nuevo.

—Digo que te ves demasiado guapo vestido así. —Se volteó de forma rápida, colocándose de pie y le ordenó el nudo de la corbata oscura sin dejar de esbozar la mueca cómplice—. Y digo que me pondré celosa si otras chicas que no son yo, te miran. Muy celosa, mucho, mucho.

Repitió la palabra, mientras tanto lo besaba suavemente en la boca, con ternura e intensidad. Él sonrió como un bobo idiotizado al término de la sesión.

—Y sigues robándome besos' ttebayo —murmuró sonrojado. A pesar de todos los años que llevaban de pareja, continuaba reaccionado de esa forma primeriza.

Ella acomodó los brazos atrás del cuello masculino y respondió sencillamente.

—Bueno, estamos a mano. Tú me has robado otras cosas más —elevó la mirada al cielo y pensó—. Como mi corazón, mi amor, mi desayuno, mi primera vez, ufff... y la lista sigue.

—¡Aww, Sakura-chan! —exclamó conmovido—. Cuando te pones así me dan ganas de...

No terminó la oración con intención.

—¿De...? —siguió el juego la fémina, moviendo las cejas de manera tentativa.

—¡Invitarte a comer ramen! —contestó naturalmente, arruinando la magia del momento.

Sakura primero lo contempló incrédula, luego molesta y finalmente con diversión. Hasta rió a carcajadas. Le apretó la punta de la nariz a Naruto y se la besó con afecto, disolviendo el abrazo para continuar con lo suyo.

—Vamos, galán, termina de arreglarte. ¿No queremos llegar tarde a la reunión con los demás, verdad? —consultó dándole la espalda a su novio.

Naruto rascó su mentón afeitado.

—No' ttebayo, pero ahora que te miro con detención —se detuvo, achicando los orbes—, preferiría quedarme aquí. Me gusta el vestido.

Burlonamente, ella le dirigió una mirada—. ¿Qué me está proponiendo, señor Uzumaki?

Él se inclinó hasta dar con el expuesto cuello femenino. Dio un rápido inicio de vigorosos besos en toda la extensión, maravillándose con el sabor acaramelado de las lociones. Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada, muy leve, a menudo le causaban cosquillas esa clase de caricias, sobretodo en la zona donde Naruto parecía desear saborear con ahínco la porción de piel.

—Sakura-chan, no seas malita conmigo —pidió aparentando ser un niño caprichoso—. Aún tenemos media hora. Que esperen.

La aludida negó y alejó las manos tentativas, antes de caer en el juego.

—No y no. Tengo que terminar de arreglarme y tú de peinar esa desordenada cabeza rubia. La cena es elegante, por amor al _ramen_ —expresó, usando la muletilla predilecta de su novio—. Vamos.

Naruto, derrotado, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón, hundiéndose en el acto.

Sakura fue apresurada al armario, sacó un par de calzado con tacones y fue hasta la cama donde dormitaba el muchacho, se sentó en el borde y acomodó los zapatos en sus pequeños pies, sintiéndose dichosa con el resultado embellecedor que brindaba al tobillo.

—Sakura-chan... —llamó de pronto él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La nombrada giró el cuerpo, curiosa.

—¿Si? —consultó tenue.

—¿Me quieres?

Ella esbozó una pequeña mueca.

—No —contestó bruscamente—. Te amo —agregó con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel.

Él abrió los orbes de inmediato y le sonrió abiertamente desde la posición, invitándola a tumbarse un rato.

Sakura, seducida, se estiró en la colcha acomodándose al lado del hombre, y lo besó en los labios, tal como esa noche pasada. Ese sábado en el cual decidió lanzarse a la piscina por el amor de su vida. Naruto captó la señal corporal de ella (el entusiasmo más que nada), aprovechó la instancia y alargó la caricia a unos minutos más, disfrutando del sentimiento que le era profesado de una manera tan simple.

Al rato después, la fémina consultó el reloj de su muñeca y bufó.

—Vamos tarde —murmuró. No parecía molesta.

Su novio, satisfecho, se incorporó de la cama apoyándose en el codo.

—Qué más da, Sakura-chan, siempre llegamos tarde a las reuniones y lo sabes' ttebayo —recordó triunfal, acariciándole el hombro—. Así que, mejor... sigamos en lo que quedamos.

Esta vez, él la atrapó y le besó la boca con energía hasta que ella se perdió en una marejada de sensaciones que sólo provocaba un hombre: Naruto Uzumaki.

**-o-**

_Habían ganado el campeonato de la escuela, Sakura los abrazó a los dos, excitada por haberse llevado el premio._

_Sasuke arrugó la nariz y rápidamente se alejó del gesto, en cambio, Naruto aprovechó de abrazarla también._

_Porque la quería (secretamente)._

_A su mejor amiga, a la de siempre, a la que en unos años más correspondería al sentimiento, robándole un beso. Un beso._

**FIN**

* * *

**AHORA SÍ! OMFG!**

**FINISH, SE ACABÓ, NARUSAKUUU 3 se aman muchito, ¿no? me tuve que inyectar directo a la vena: amor, narusaku, azúcar e imaginación= epílogo ultra cursi. Jajaja, lo siento si querían que mostrara otras parejas, no me dio la cabeza para más. Espero que guste ^^ **

**Resolviendo dudas: Sasuke jamás se interesó en Sakura, cuando la acorraló en el pasillo era porque quería respuestas, ya estaba sospechando de su amiga =) sooooooo, no me imagino al Uchiha pedir hablar con ella así de forma amable xD nah. Seamos sinceras.**

**Entonces, este sería el fin, pero no lloren (?) tengo otro proyecto en mente, comedia romántica =) esté atentas.**

**¡Saludos a cada lectora que me comentó, ya tengo ubicadas a mis lectoras fieles! (L) son hermosas, se merecen un pedazo de cielo. Por ustedes, sigo escribiendo, por la pareja y por mí. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Muaaaak :KKKKK**

**/yummy desaparece contenta.**


End file.
